Dr. Steven Strange
Created By: Garry Stahl's VC Edition. Borrowed form Marvel Comics. *'Appearance:' First seen in the VC Catz game *'Full name:' Steven Randell Strange *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' New York, New York *'Current Residence:' New York, New York, townhouse off central park. *'Parents: Father: ' Unknown Mother: Unknown *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Birthdate:' May 23, 1949 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 167 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single, kinda. He has a relationship with Tiger Lily. A tiger woman who is not seen much. *'Description:' A tall nearly gaunt man with deep set eyes. He dresses in Conservative fashion when not wearing some outlandish "wizard" outfit. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Seeking magical threats to the peace and prosperity of mankind, and eliminating them. No really, that is what he does. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Medical Doctor and Wizard. He has not practiced as a doctor since his return to the United States. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13, Department of Super Heroes, Stanford University, he pays little mind to any. Strange Consultations striking out as a magician for hire. *'Known Associates:' Dr. Jerold Saille, Dr. Detier Klaus, James Smythe, Tiger Lily (Gena Grant), Dr. Bruce Signs (The Ogre), Brunhilde. *'Personality:' Brooding, quiet man punctuated by sudden outbursts of action. He keeps his own council to a madding degree when working with others. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be the greatest magician the world has even seen. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Nothing magic has not fixed. *'Enemies (And Why):' An impressive array of people and extra dimensional beings. *'Special Abilities:' Gifted with an extraordinary degree of intelligence. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Ambition: Strange can let his ambition take control of him. It seldom serves him well. Cold: Strange does not play well with others. He is lacking in empathy, and is uncaring of the feelings of those around him. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Strange trained as a medical doctor in the same class as Dr. Detier Klaus. The two are as close to friends as Strange will ever have. Enough so that he came to Klaus' aid when called, or it might have been the threat to the universe, it's hard to tell. Beyond this Strange’s background is difficult to parse out. It is believed he got his training in Tibet. He was lost there in 1985 when is plane was forced down. He was the only survivor. He resurfaces years later just before being declared legally dead. Oddly it was his landlord that sought the motion, not a relative. A guy with the weird monicker of "Denise Dormamu". The landlord himself later vanished. Strange offered his services to Bureau 13 after a case in New York were they found themselves working on a parallel investigation. Neither knew of the other until them. Strange has become the go to magic type on the East Coast, and the whole country when the issue involves extra dimensional gates or dimensional inversions. Strange recently opened Strange Consultations out of his townhouse off central park. He did so on the advice of Anthony. When a beneficent deific being gives you advice, consider it carefully. Colleagues have been brought in and the more gregarious Tiger Lily mans the phones. Category:Characters Category:CA Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural Category:Magician